al diablo, soy escritor
by furia-nocturna-21.07
Summary: Randy ha encontrado esta página y decide registrarse para quejarse de los autores, pero no todo sale como lo planeo. Pero ¿quien diria que RandyAndTheresa4ever es en realidad el verdadero Randy cunningham?


**Hola a todos! he vuelto y con un nuevo fic! tomenme fotos si quieren, ya se que ando desaparecida del fandom...**

**gingka: como se te ocurre subir un nuevo fic si tienes tantos en proceso?!*lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten***

**yo: callate baka! esto es solo un oneshot!**

**no soy dueña de Randy Cunningham Ninja Total...aunque me gustaria.**

* * *

><p>Esto es malo...esto es peor que malo...¡esto es imposiblemente malo!. Si, soy Randy Cunningham, y si, soy el Ninja de Norrisville, y acabo de encontrar esta pagina llamada fanfiction, y al parecer, los locos escritores se creen con el derecho de escribir locuras sobre mi...pero lo que aun no logro entender es...¡¿como demonios se enteraron estos lunaticos de que me gusta Theresa?! no creo ser muy obvio con eso...pero lo peor, es que estos locos me emparejan con quien sea...¡hasta me hacen yaoi! me emparejan con Heidi, quien olvida mi nombre siempre, me emparejan con una tal Jennifer, una OC, una tal Carter, otra OC, una tal Kira, otra OC, ¡y de paso me emparejan con Howard! solo falta que me pongan de novio de Buckey... ok no, eso seria un infierno.<p>

Lo que voy a hacer, es escribir una reclamacion a todos los escritores de Fanfiction para que dejen de escribir estas cosas tan ofensivas sobre mi y mis amigos. Veamos, primero debo registrarme supongo; escoga un nombre, veamos, ¡diablos! ¡no se me ocurre ninguno! hay varios nombres bastante originales, como Rox Siniestra, creo que ella esta obsecionada con Tsubasa Otori de Beyblade, Beybladefaaan, si no me equivoco ella esta peleando con otra autora por un tal Gingka Hagane, Resplandorrosa626, ella es la que ama a Ryuga, Ananeko123, la novia Fangirl de Kyoya, Usuario Nicolas, el que escribe que yo me acuesto con cualquiera, LightInfinite18, Eyedragon Benigetsu, un loco escritor del fanfom de MLP, Scrittore Passione, creo que eso es italiano, Furia-nocturna-21.07, la autora que pelea con Beybladefaaan por ese pelirrojo, Mayu Miname, ella es del fandom de Seikon no Qwaser...no se porque la menciono... veamos, ya que me gusta Theresa, creo que mi nombre deberia relacionarse con ella...¡ya se! RandyAndTheresa4ever, nadie podria imaginar que ese soy yo. Bueno, creo que ahora que me registre debo escribir algo. Bueno, ya que mi nombre es sobre Theresa y yo, debo escribir algo sobre nosotros. Veamos...

_Un Ninja Enamorado:_

_Theresa y yo estabamos paseando por el patio de la escuela, cuando entonces aparecio un simio robot de McFist que comenzo a destruir todo. De inmediato, Theresa sale corriendo a esconderse. Yo me oculto detras de un arbol y me pongo el traje ninja, y me convierto en el Ninja de Norrisville. En menos de cinco minutos, ya destrui al robot. Y de inmediato pense en Theresa. _

_Me dolia mucho ocultarle que soy el Ninja, pero es por su bien, aunque pensandolo bien, yo se lo dije a Howard, y el es mi mejor amigo, al igual que Theresa es mi mejor amiga, creo que tendria que decirselo... se lo dire...preo si lo hago, ella correra un gran peligro, pero si no, entonces ella comenzara a sospechar, y si lo descubre por si misma y yo no me entero, entonces podria decirselo a alguien y yo ni me entero, creo que mejor se lo digo._

_Lanzo una bomba d ehumo y desaparezco, para aparecer frente a Theresa, quien se habia ocultado en una parte solitaria del patio._

_-Sabes Ninja, no pude agradecerte por salvarme la otra vez._

_-no tienes porque agradecerlo, es mi deber._

_-me eres muy familiar..._

_-no se porque lo dices...-soy muy malo mintiendo.-sabes, tienes un amigo al que tu le gustas mucho..._

_-¿en serio? como me gustaria que fuera mi amigo Randy Cunningham, es un gran admirador tuyo y el me gusta mucho._

_-de hecho, es el._

_-estas jugando._

_-nop._

_-¿en serio le gusto?-pregunta ella esperanzada._

_-SIP._

_-¿y como lo sabes?_

_-pues porque...-en eso, decido arrojarme al barranco de una vez por todas. Me aseguro de que noy nadie viendonos y me quito la mascara.-yo soy Randy Cunningham, tambien conocido como el Ninja._

_-¿eres tu?_

_-y ..._

_-¿por que no me lo dijiste?_

_-te habria puesto en un peligro muy grande, y como te dije antes, me gustas demasiado como para eso..._

_-no me importa._

_-¿que?_

_-no me importa el hecho de que ahora yo estare en constante peligro por saber tu secreto, solo me importa saber que yo tambien te gusto, ¿si te gusto, cierto?_

_-Dios, si. ¡estoy enamorado de ti Theresa! por eso no te lo dije...-respondi mas rojo que un tomate. Lentamente, nuestros rostros fueron acercandose, hasta que por fin, despues de mucho tiempo anelandolo, por fin la estaba besando.-pero recuerda no decirle a nadie que yo soy el Ninja._

_-nunca se lo dire a nadie._

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¡claro que si! ¡mas que nada en el mundo!_

_-te prometo que nunca dejaré que nada te pase, aunque tenga que alejarme de ti._

_-sólo procura no alejarte de mi. _

_-a menos que sea necesario._

* * *

><p>Muy bien, creo que eso estuvo bien para ser mi primera historia...¿por que es que habia creado esta cuenta en primer lugar? Ah si, para quejarme de los demas autores por sus fics...¡al diablo con eso! ¡soy escritor! Bueno, tengo que irme pues tengo clases dentro de poco, mas tarde revisare si visitaron mi historia, aunque es un poco corto para ser tachado de fic, creo que esto mas bien es un one-shoot.<p>

_unas horas después. .._

bien, he vuelto para ccomprobar mi fic. Veamos...¡¿como cuando que?! ¡apenas lo subi hace seis horas y ya tengo 637 visitas, 39 favoritos y 60 seguidores! Eso si que fue rapido, revisare los comentarios, que ya son 23:

De: Beybladefaaan.

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! TE QUEDO MUY BUENO!

Gingka:ya se emociono...

Yo:es la verdad, en serio me encanto, para ser nuevo en esto de ser autor, no eres nada malo.

Gingka: no dijiste eso cuando yo escribi mi fic...*lo golpeo en la cabeza con un ladrillo*

Yo: tu no eres bueno escribiendo! El si!

Como sea...

Espero conti ...

Sayonara!

De: Furia-Nocturna-21.07

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! ¡AMO EL RANDYXTHERESA! ¡QUE PAREJA TAN CHUCHIS (?)!

todos *mega gota*

Yo: en serio te quedo muy bueno, sigue asi! Ame el romance! *me pongo a dar saltitos por todos lados*

Todos *ultra gota*

Gingka: ya se emociono...*lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten*

Yo: cállate baka!

Como sea...

Sabes que espero conti...

Nos leemos!

Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!

De: May Miname.

Esta muy bien, me encanta el drama y el romance. Espero una secuela.

De: bobdavie.

Me convencio. ¿donde firmo?

De: Nastinka.

Ok, aqui esta mi pago. Este cheque se extiende al portador por la cantidad de 100000000000. Jajaja. Ok no, pero esta en verdad muy bueno. Sigue asi.

De: Rox Siniestra.

No soy de este fandom...pero debo admitir, que te quedo muy bien.

De: resplandorrosa626.

Te quedo realmente bien. Sigue asi.

De: Ananeko123.

Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO! ¡QUE TIERNOS RANDY Y THERESA! ¡ME ENCANTO lA PAREJA!

Kyoya: calmate ...

No quiero! En serio lo ame, quiero saber que mas vas a escribir. ..

Sabes que espero conti.

Sayonara!

De: Usuario Nicolas.

No esta mal.

De: Dork asiático.

Me encanta.

De: Soul Rider.

Me gusta.

Desde: HHD LissBlade

No esta nada mal. Le entendi una papa XD pero en verdad me gusto.

De: Manal.

ME ENCANTOOOOO LO AMEEEE! SIGUE ASI. deberias agregarme a mi, todo seria mejor, es en serio, no bromeo, siguelo.

De: Abraham.

Esta muy bueno, algo meloso con el romance, pero muy bueno.

De: LightInfinete18.

Me encanto. Sigue asi.

De: invitado.

Esta muy bien. Continualo.

De: invitado.

Nada mal, algo raro, pero nada mal.

De: jessicaoscura.

Me gusto mucho. Continualo pliss.

De: invitado.

No esta nada mal.

De: invitado.

Un poco empalagoso. Pero muy bueno.

De: Negro Hara.

Esta bastante bien. Me gusto mucho.

De: invitado.

Raro. Pero en el buen sentido.

De: invitado.

Lo ame.

De: invitado.

Me encanto.

* * *

><p>Wou... en serio les gusto mucho...¡¿como cuando que?! ¡¿ya son las cinco de la tarde? ! ¡tenia que recoger a Howard en la estacion de trenes hace una hora! Bueno, tal vez tenga tiempo de escribir una secuela mientras huyo de Howard... tal vez por eso algunas autoras tienen tantos fics. ..porque no tienen que ir por sus amigos a la estacion de trenes... Ya no quiero quejarme de los autores...es divertido escribir...<p>

Al diablo, soy escritor.

* * *

><p><strong>muy bien! Espero que les haya gustado! Esto es apara compensar que estoy sin actualizar casi mis fics.<strong>

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
